


Companion

by horani



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, M/M, allyeships, crackxnoplot, superjunior, yesex, yesungbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horani/pseuds/horani
Summary: Once again, i'm writing shit, short story about Yesung who's seductive in many ways. All the members of Super Junior have the hots for him and i can't blame them.  It's a crack, really short this time, just inspired by a photoshoot.
Relationships: AllYe - Relationship, Kim Jongwoon Yesung / Super Junior
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Companion

Photo shoots were nothing unusual for Yesung, he just had to pose and do what he does best. His sns is the most updated out of all of other Super Junior members and taking selcas or photos is now a part of his daily life. This time he wanted to bring his A game, Yesex to wreck all his fans.

He knew what he can do to the, he lurks on stan twitter and instagram and sees that they write about him, dome thing make him question his all existence, the other are really nice and then there are all the thirst posts about him alone or about him with other super junior members. He liked shippers, not hose obsessive ones, but those who had a great time with it, seeing how they can make even a small glances he exchanged on stage with Hyukkie, Ryeonggu or anyone else significant, made him weirdly happy.

For all his life he knew he was bi, that was a well established fact in his head, so some threads and post he saw with sexy looking members made him look at them in a different light. They often joked in the dorms, learned how to kiss together, showered together, most of the time everything they did was fairly innocent and for fun.

There were some instances that he felt something, ok, let’s be honest, he jerked off to almost all of them, mainly because they were extremely attractive in many ways and he was horny most of the time. Yesung wished none of them would ever learn about that, he was ashamed of himself for doing it, though being attracted wasn’t avoidable.

The photo shoot was great, he felt comfortable, then they told him to switch clothes. Now he had to wear white tank top, loosely covering his slim body, with white shirt unbuttoned and tight black pants. This pants were problematic. He wasn’t small, Yeyeconda (as fans called it) was true to its name, so every time he wore something tight on the bottom his bulge was painfully restricted.

Not that a pain was something he disliked, it turned him on, especially if he was being watched. That makes the situation he was in a lot more difficult. Erection on camera was not his ideal scenario, so he had to work fast.

Little did Yesung know, that the rest of active members came to the photo shoot as well. They looked marvelous, sweaty after climbing the stairs (who knew the elevator was broken and they had to go up 6 flights of stairs to get there), short breathed and delicious..

No. Yesung, Kim Jong Woon, focus! If you think about them, the situation and those damn tight pants, you’re going to ruin this photoshoot! Yesung’s thoughts made him even more aware of the situation he was in. Yeyeconda has awaken.

**********************************************************************************

Ryeowook was flushed after they practically run to the studio. He knew today’s concept and couldn’t give up the occasion of seeing his hyung in a sexy outfit. They all did. In fact they’ve talked about it on a way to the photo shoot. Starting with Leeteuk and ending with Kyuhyun all of them wanted a piece of Yesung. They made a pact that none of them would ever act on their feelings towards him, no matter what, unless Yesung will approach someone by himself. It worked just fine, but many times during fan service a small “accidents” happened.

Hyukjae was the one that couldn’t stop himself from touching or at least teasing the older. He touched his butt too many times to count, when they showered together he was the one to playfully poke him or “accidentally” touch his dick.

Ryeowook was subtle, showering Yesung with “brotherly” love always, no matter when they were. He made sure, to sleep next to Jongwoon any time they had sleepover, cuddle with him, or when the older had fallen in a deep sleep, touch him to his heart content.

Donghae still remembers their first kiss, it was for a mission in a tv show, a small peck, after which he shoved Yesung away, back then he was too innocent to admit that the man already had his heart in the palm of his hand. Well not only his heart…

Shindong, or how JongWoon called him, Donghee, have been reserved, he dated a lot, tried to forget about the older, but in his head Yesung was the sexiest person alive. They both were well packaged and once even compared their sizes. They were in their early 20s, alone in a dorm, drunk and curious. The night ended too soon as his hyung had way too many drinks and just slept like a log, without his underwear, but just before that happened, their “members” slightly touched themselves. Donghee was electrified by the feeling and till now, still wanted more.

Leeteuk was supposed to be their composed leader, in fact he was always the pillar of Super Junior and all of his teammates. Yesung had his times of weakness, Teukie was there for him. The tears he saw forming, then falling off Yesung’s beautiful face slowly became his kink. Every time the younger sobbed next to him, leader’s dick reacted right away. Heechul knew that, that’s why each time he helped him with that problem. They both got off to Yeye, Heenim was just liberated enough to enjoy sex in any form with almost everyone. JongWoon was his main fapping material, but he liked to have fun with other people as well.

Siwon befriended young Yesung straight away, he was a little weird, but that was his charm. Won’s strict catholic upbringing made it difficult for the boy to admit that he was attracted to his male friend, though the time they spend together made him painfully aware of the attraction he felt for him. The first time he saw Woonie hyung naked, he wanted to take him right away. All his previous thoughts disappeared, he wanted to lick him, slowly at first, then making him loose all his senses and fuck him raw.

Kyuhyun loved everything about Yesung, he was watching him constantly, what fans considered as service, was just him trying to flirt with the older any time he had a chance. Once Yeye was wearing a choker, Kyu would feel insane. He wanted to kiss, lick and suck on the older’s neck, all over his body, down to his dick, eat his ass, make his eyes cloudy with pleasure.

**********************************************************************************

\- Now, please lie down and pose – Yesung woke up from his trance, his friends looked at him intensely with hungry eyes.

JongWoon couldn’t trust himself anymore. His dick was fully erect, he tried to hide it with shifting his body on the floor, but this pants were strained to their limit, he feared they would burst open showing his huge bulge and wet underwear. The more it hurt the closer he was to moaning. One sharp glace to the camera and the photo shoot was over. He prayed that his bulge looked anything like a bad placed pocket, which actually worked in the picture, but that didn’t fool his teammates.

As he started getting up they were surrounding him, covering him from the staff and photographer. They thanked everyone, bowed and led Yesung to the changing room, making sure they locked the door.

\- Hyung – said Kyuhyun – what do we have here?

Yesung moaned, he couldn’t stop himself as Hyukjae finally freed his erection.

\- Touch me, I’m begging you!

That’s all they needed to hear, the pact came to an end. As if they were dying from thirst and Yesung was water, they started touching his whole body, licking, kissing, caressing, and making him see clouds.

They shared him like they shared his feelings for him, Yesex finally satisf


End file.
